


"Go to the corner, Alexander."

by ohminewt



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Father Figures, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking, Washingdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohminewt/pseuds/ohminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hamilton goes to the corner instead of going home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Set in Meet Me Inside.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Go to the corner, Alexander."

“Son–” Washington began, holding on to what small amount of composure he still had.

“Don’t call me son.” Hamilton countered with an eye roll. Who did this man think he was?

Washington ignored him. “This war is hard enough without in fighting–“

“Lee called you out! We called his bluff.” Hamilton interrupted again, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t see why the General was so against the duel in the first place. Lee had been nothing but disrespectful, he got what he deserved.

“You solve nothing! You aggravate our allies through the south!” Washington said incredulously, taking a step closer to the young man in front of him.

“You’re absolutely right. John should of shot him in the mouth, that would ‘a shut him up.” Alexander made sure to make it clear that he seen no faults in his behavior.

“Son–“

“I’m notcha son.”

“Watch your tone!” Washington spat, “I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown!”

“Charles Lee, Thomas Conway, these men take your name and they rake it through the mud.” Alexander stressed to his general, desperately looking for some type of justification.

“My name’s been through a lot, I can take it.” The General countered with a glare.

“Well, I don’t have your name. I don’t have your titles. I don’t have your land. But, if you–.”

“No!”

Alex continued as if Washington had never said a word. “If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war!”

“Or you could _die_.” Washington shouted, “And we need you alive!”

“I am more than willing to die,” Hamilton pointed out.

“Your wife needs you alive! Son, _I_ need you alive!”

“Call me son one more time!” Hamilton yelled, getting in his General’s face.

George Washington took a step back, lowering his eyebrows. It was in the moment he realized he needed to find a way to get it through the Alexander’s mind that he couldn’t go through life willing to die at any given time for a cause that needs him alive so desperately. 

“Go to the corner, Alexander.”

Alexander nearly flinched at the words, furrowing his eyebrows. “Sir?”

“The corner!” Washington boomed, pointing towards the nearest one. “Now!”

Hamilton was nervous, but still quickly obliged, scurrying away from the fuming war vet. He was confused, but not confused enough to push his boss any further than he already had. 

Once he was sure Hamilton was settled in the corner, George turned his back and poured himself a drink, willing himself to calm down. He wasn’t looking forward to what was about to happen, but he knew it had to happen. Hamilton had pretty much disobeyed direct orders, even though it wasn’t him doing the shooting, and at the rate he’d been going, it wouldn’t be the last time if he didn’t intervene. Alexander couldn’t be left to his own devices, or he was going to get himself killed.

It was about ten minutes before Washington called him out of the corner. Alexander fiddled with his thumbs as he nervously walked back to the general. "Sir, I didn't mean to-"

Washington held up a hand, and the soldier in front of him let his mouth snap shut. "I don't want to hear it right now, Alex. We'll have plenty of time to talk later. For now, I need you to drop your slacks and bend over the desk."

Hamilton's eyes widened. All of sudden he knew _exactly_ what Washington had planned. He opened his mouth, but he wasn't able to form words. For the first time in his life, Alexander Hamilton was truly speechless.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Washington questioned, raising an eyebrow. He unbuckled his belt, and Alexander flinched at the sound of it sliding through the loops of his jeans.

"S-Sir," He stuttered out, backing away, "I'm sorry! You don't have to do that, sir. I'll behave."

"It's not up for debate," Washington stated, "Now, over the desk or I will put you there."

Hamilton was cursing himself in his mind. Why did he have to open his big mouth and yell at his General? “Sir, please. I haven’t been spanked since I was still on the island. I’m a grown man.”

  
“A grown man who doesn’t know how to do as he’s told.” He replied without missing a beat. “Get over the desk, now, Alexander. I am not going to tell you again.”

  
Figuring he’s probably already gotten more chances than he’d deserved, he pushed his pride aside and very quickly and gracelessly done as he’d been told.

  
“Thank you,” Washington said with a relieved sigh, glad Hamilton wasn’t going to test him. “Now, I suggest you sit still. You are getting spanked because you decided to go against my orders and be apart of that duel. Even though you didn’t do the shooting, you willingly had such a big part in it. Do you understand why you’re being punished?”

  
Hamilton squeezed his eyes shut, muttering a soft ‘Yes, Sir’.

  
With that, the General rested on hand on the small of Hamilton’s back and brought the belt down onto his backside.  
Alex couldn’t help his audible gasp at the contact. It _stung_. “Sir!”

  
Washington ignored his protégé, bringing the belt down several more times. “I am done battling with you just to get you to stop putting yourself in danger. You are too smart to be so stupid, Alexander.”

  
“Sir, I’m–OW!– sorry!” Alex promised, blinking back tears. If he had any idea how much this was going to hurt, he’d of never been so cooperative.

  
“I don’t think you are, Alex.” Washington said, not without pity. He continued with the onslaught until Hamilton was properly crying, then began talking again.

“You need to realize something, Alexander. You are worth more to this war, to me, to your friends, and to your wife alive. You dying would not help anything, you need to actually try and stay alive, kid. If this is what I’m going have to do to make you think, then this is what will be done. We are not going to lose you over your stupidity, is that understood?”

  
Hamilton nodded quickly, a harsh sob racking his body. “I understand, Sir! I’m sorry!”

  
Washington nodded, despite the fact that Hamilton couldn’t see him, and put his belt back around his waist. Once his clothing was readjusted he rested his hand on the sobbing Hamilton’s back and ran his hand up down his spine. “It’s okay, Alex. Come on, stand up.”

  
He ran his arm across his face before he pushed himself up slowly, letting Washington help him regain his balance.  
They stood there for a beat of silence before a particularly harsh sob hit him and Washington finally pulled him into his chest.

  
He wasn’t entirely sure if Hamilton’s pride would let him accept the comfort, but Alexander happily tucked his face into the General’s shoulder and held on for dear life. He repeatedly muttered his apologies, promising he’d do better in the future.

  
George believed him, but he knew that Alexander was going to need some reminders in the future. “It’s okay. You’re forgiven, but I was serious about everything I said, and I was most definitely serious about doing this again if I have to. I’m going to keep you in line if it’s the last thing I do.”

  
Alexander gulped audibly, and gave a dramatic nod. “You won’t have to do it again, sir. I’m going to do better, I promise.”

  
“I know you will, but for now,” Washington pulled back from the hug and looked down at the tear stained face in front of him. Alexander’s eyes were wide, wet, and red rimmed, and to George he looked like a small child at most. “You’re going to go home.”

  
“But, sir–" Hamilton started incredulously, but Washington stopped him by putting a hand up.

  
“It’s not as punishment,” Washington stated clearly, “You’ve been punished and you’ve been forgiven, but you need to go home. You and your wife need to talk.”

  
Hamilton huffed a sigh, but before he could open up his mouth to protest, Washington cut him off again. “It is not up for discussion. I suggest you do as your told before you go back over the desk.”

  
That sure got the soldier’s attention. Realizing it what a fight he would undoubtedly lose, and his ass was already throbbing horribly, it would be easier to just comply. Besides, he wouldn’t mind seeing Eliza. “Okay, Sir. I’ll go home.”

  
“Good boy,” Washington praised, resting his hand on Hamilton’s shoulder. “Get some rest, while you’re at home, okay, Alexander?”

  
Hamilton nodded, “I’ll try, sir.”

  
“I’ll see you soon, Hamilton.” The General said, holding the door open for Hamilton.

  
Alexander sniffled and said his goodbyes, walking out of his General’s office with both a warm backside and a warm heart.

 


End file.
